Blackbird
by the last star
Summary: Blaine x Kurt. El tiempo pasó y aquella hermosa ave herida que buscaba la protección de la jaula de oro que era Dalton se había marchado, se fue para nunca mas volver. Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje. One-shot


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos ;)

**Nota de autora al pie de página**

**Autor: **LunaHummel

**Pareja:** Blaine x Kurt. Menciones de OoC x Blaine.

**Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje.

**Título:** Blackbird

**Resumen:** Blaine x Kurt. El tiempo pasó y aquella hermosa ave herida que buscaba la protección de la jaula de oro que era Dalton se había marchado, se fue para nunca mas volver.

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana que el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, las aves cantaban en coro, todo lleno de vida.<p>

Un hombre de treinta años, suspiraba mientras peinaba sus negros y rizados cabellos y acomodaba su corbata frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, observando como las facciones de su rostro habían cambiado con el pasar de los años.

-¿Todo bien amor?- preguntó una mujer de estatura baja, figura delicada, cabellos largos y lacios.

-Claro- respondió el hombre a secas, sin dejar de obserbarse en el espejo.

-Blaine, mi vida, estaré abajo por si me necesitas- Aquella mujer era la esposa de Blaine Anderson.

Blaine se sentó en la cama matrimonial de sábanas azules sin dejar de fijar su mirada en su propio rostro.

Volteó su rostro y dirigió su mirada avellana hacia la lapto sobre la mesita de noche, se levantó a tomarla y sentarse de nueva cuenta en la cama, colocando el fino aparato sobre sus piernas.

Y la encendió, entrando a una carpeta que llevaba por nombre "Kurt" ingresando su contraseña. Abrió la primera foto, una donde estaban él y aquel chico de ojos verde-azulados sonriendo mientra Blaine pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Kurt. Aquella había sido la primera foto juntos.

Siguió avanzando foto por foto hasta que llego a la última, una que mostraba un tierno beso entre sonrisas con el paisaje de New York. A su lado, un vídeo.

_-¡Dejen de comerse las caras! ¡Por Dios estamos en New York!- gritaba emocionada la inconfundible voz de Rachel Berry quien era la que filmaba el beso de ambos jovenes frente a ella._

_-Y estamos disfrutandolo Berry- le contestó Kurt entre sonrisas._

_Blaine tomó el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos._

_-Te juro que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera New York me separará de ti- dijo Blaine._

_-¿Estas acaso inseguro porque en New York no son pocos los chicos gays que iran tras Kurt?- preguntó la chica Berry recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de Blaine._

_Kurt rió suavemente._

_-Juro que estaremos juntos Blaine Anderson, yo siempre seré tuyo- Blaine lo besó._

Levantó la vista del aparato y volvió a fijar su mirada en su rostro a través del espejo, notando la diferencia entre el hombre que veía y el joven chico de la pantalla.

Los años habían pasado, el tiempo había transcurrido, todo había cambiado y este hombre se preguntaba una y mil veces el que hubiera si...

El tener el privilegio de poder decir que le ama, el tener el privilegio de decir que él nunca se fue de su lado. Y eso es algo que Blaine Anderson sabe bien que ese privilegio no se le puede ser otorgado ya que no se puede recuperar lo perdido y menos si lo perdido es alguien que se marchó de tu lado para nunca más volver.

Es triste pensar cuantos recuerdos quedaron retratados en fotografías, cuantos recuerdos quedaron grabados con fuego en la memoria, situaciones y sentimientos invaluables que uno se ve imposibilitado de desechar.

Dejó su computador de lado y se recostó de espaldas a la cama, observando el techo.

Recordó tantas cosas, tantos momentos.

El conocerse en las escaleras, cuando besó a la mejor amiga del chico, cuando se besaron por primera vez, la fiesta en la secundaria pública, el te amo dicho al fin, su verano juntos, la transferencia de Dalton a Mckinley, la obra de teatro, su primera vez juntos, su primera pelea y tantas cosas más hasta que llegaron juntos a New York.

Oh, su aclamada New York, fue la ciudad de ensueños para ambos y el culmino para su relación.

"Me gustaría tener en privilegio de decir que nunca te fuiste de mi lado por mi culpa"

Una mujer de estatura media, piel nivea, ojos verdes y larga cabellera castaña entró en la habitación, viendo a su marido en la cama, deprimido como siempre en esas fechas y ella sabía el porqué.

-Amor- susurró ella sentándose en la cama y tomando la mano de su esposo -sé lo que sientes pero no puedes deprimirte por siempre, no puedes estancarte en tu pasado, se fue y no volverá. Lo que ocurrió no fue tu culpa, culpa al destino por ser tan cruel- le susurraba ella acariciando los cabellos de Blaine.

-Tú no entiendes.

-Sé que él fue importante para ti, así como tú lo eres para mí ahora y yo quisiera llenar ese espacio vacio en tu corazón.

-No podrías- le dijo friamente -Nadie nunca podrá.

La mujer frunció el entrecejo y se levantó de la cama de forma brusca y lo miró fulminante.

-Si aquel recuerdo es tan importante para ti, si no pudiste superar a tu amor de colegial, ¿por qué te casaste conmigo?- ella se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó -Nunca conocí a ese tal Kurt Hummel ni por foto, nunca me dejaste ver el rostro de tu ex, nunca me hablaste de él, todo lo que sé es gracias a la chica Berry, ¿cómo se supone que compita con un muerto si TÚ no me dejas? ¿Por qué rayos te casaste conmigos? ¡Habla Anderson!

-Porque tu rostro me recuerda a él- Blaine se incorporó en la cama y vio a su esposa a los ojos notando como estos se oscurecían un poco a causa de la rabia e indignación -Tu rostro es lo único que me recuerda a él.

-Anderson, eres un...

-¿Quieres saber como era? Ok- hizo una pausa para tomar su laptop y mostrar una foto suya junto a Kurt y Rachel, su primer día en New York -Él es Kurt Hummel, su sueño siempre fue actuar en las mejores obras de los escenarios de Broadway, ser el estelar, poseía una voz similar a la de los ángeles cuando cantaba, alcanzaba notas que ningún hombre podía. Era fanático de la moda, vestía siempre al último grito, amaba a Gaga y a LuPone, el musical de Wicked y todo lo referente a Broadway...

-Nunca pensé que te gustara alguien tan frívolo- interrumpió ella, seguía indignada y sin saber que más decir, lo único que hizo fue interrumpirlo.

-Te equivocas, él era una persona fuerte y ponía de frente su mascara de diva pero tras todo eso, él era la persona más confiable que podías encontrar, su amabilidad rayaba en lo altruista, era alguien muy inteligente pero igualmente de inocente.

»Cuando lo conocí fue como ver a una hermosa ave herida buscando refugio en la jaula de oro que era Dalton, con el tiempo que pasamos juntos como amigos cometí muchos errores y lo lastimé. Cuando entendí mis sentimientos por él, se los di a conocer y él me correspondió a pesar del daño que le hice, cuando vi que aquella ave estaba lista para volar nuevamente, no pude detenerlo, regresó a su secundaria y se llevó consigo una parte de mí, fue en la fiesta de la prom cuando vi su fuerza después de sus lágrimas y cuando pasé tiempo sin él al irse para las nacionales entendí que él es para mí como el aire que respiro, le dije que lo amaba. Al iniciar el año escolar me transferí para pasar más tiempo con él.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?- preguntó ella al borde de las lágrimas al entender que su esposo nunca la amó.

-Porque mereces saberlo, te he quitado años de tu vida, te he atado a alguien que vive en el pasado, en el recuerdo de... De alguien que ya no esta más.

-¡Esta muerto! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?- gritó ella, estaba frustrada.

-Porque yo no quiero aceptar que murió por mi culpa- Blaine dejó su laptop de lado y volvió a ver a su mujer a los ojos -Si tan sólo... Si tan sólo yo no hubiera hecho esa escena de celos...

_-¡Blaine!- gritó emocionado Kurt, entrando a la habitación que compartían en aquel apartamento en NY._

_-¿Qué sucede Kurt?- preguntó y el nombrado se lazó sobre el regazo de Blaine, portando una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_-¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que había una obra musical para la que estaba audicionando?_

_-Si, lo recuerdo- Blaine analizó unos segundos la enorme sonrisa de su novio y entendió el mensaje mudo que le transmitía -¡oh Kurt! ¿Te dieron el papel?_

_Kurt asintió efusivamente y Blaine lo besó, la alegría era mutua, ambos se alegraban por los logros del otro como si fueran propios._

_-¿Cuándo son los ensayos?_

_-Empezaremos mañana mismo, tengo que ir una hora más temprano para ensayar líneas con el coprotagonista._

_Aquella noche ambos durmieron con una sonrisa en el rostro, Blaine no quería enterarse de que trataba la obra, quería ver la interpretación final de su novio, sólo sabía que era una obra nueva y original de un joven guionista recien graduado de la universidad._

_Había pasado semanas en las que veía muy poco a Kurt y le pareció normal, una obra llevaba esfuerzo, dedicación y tiempo. No esperaba menos._

_Gracias a ese poco tiempo, Blaine había decidido sorprender a su novio en el teatro. Y al entrar, no pudo esperar lo que vio. Su novio era besado por otro sujeto, un hombre más alto, piel bronceada y cabello lacio alborotado, muy atractivo sin duda. Vio como este sujeto se atrevía a acariciar el abdomen de su novio por sobre la ropa pero, lo que más le impactó fue que Kurt correspondiera a ese beso._

_-¡Muy bien chicos!- gritó un hombre de unos treinta y más años -Eso fue excelente, no esperaba menos de mis estrellas._

_Kurt se quitó al sujeto de encima y sonrió al director y aquel sujeto que era el otro actor, un tal Jeremy, miraba a Kurt con cierta lujuria y todo aquello no le agradó._

_Cuando Kurt bajó del escenario pudo ver a Blaine y corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente, lleno de alegría._

_-Blaine, ¿qué haces aqui? Pensé que no pisarías este escenario hasta que sea el estreno- Kurt sonrió mientras se colgaba del cuello de su novio._

_-No me gusta._

_-¿de qué hablas?_

_-No me gusta la obra, sal de ella, ahora- Blaine miraba frívolamente a Kurt y este frunció el entrecejo._

_-¿Qué te sucede? No dejare la única oportunidad que tengo para salir adelante- Kurt se separó de Blaine y colocó sus manos en sus caderas._

_Fue justamente ese el momento en que llegó Jeremy y abrazó a Kurt por la cintura._

_-Hey mi pequeña estrella, el director nos esta pidiendo la interpretación de nuestra muerte- Jeremy besó la mejilla de Kurt. Aquello fue el detonante de la rabia contenida en Blaine._

_Jeremy no alcanzó a ver venir el golpe que Blaine le había propinado en su ojo derecho, tirandolo al suelo. Pero cuando Jeremy vio a Blaine frente a él, se levantó y devolvió el golpe, entre el desorden, se escuchaban los gritos angustiados de Kurt hasta el momento en que logró separarlos._

_-¡Blaine! ¿Qué te sucede?- gritó Kurt dejando que sus compañeros de trabajo se encarguen de Jeremy, Kurt se acercó a ver el estado de su novio y sacó un pañuelo para limpiar su mejilla pero Blaine apartó la mano de Kurt y se levantó._

_-¡Blaine! ¿A dónde vas?- gritó Kurt desesperado._

_-No te importa._

_Blaine salió del teatro y se quedó hasta tarde recorriendo las calles. Estaba molesto, frustrado, desepcionado, no podía creer que Kurt estuviera besandose con un sujeto cualquiera, cuantas veces se habrían besado para después Kurt besarlo a él._

_Cuando Blaine se dignó a llegar a casa vio a Kurt conversando con Rachel, ambos sentados en el comedor tomando una taza de té. Rachel lo vio ingresar y ella dio las buenas noches para dirigirse a su cuarto._

_-Blaine- inició Kurt- Lo que hiciste en el teatro no estuvo bien, por poco haces que me despidan._

_-¿Lo que hice no estuvo bien?- preguntó él alterado -Ese sujeto se acerco a ti y te abrazó y beso frente mí y déjame decirte que eso no fue actuación._

_-Bien, sí, le gusto a Jeremy y me he dado cuenta, pero yo te amo a ti, yo no ando por ahí enrredandome con cualquier sujeto que se fije en mí Anderson._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté sabiendo lo que insinuaba._

_-¿Acaso tan rápido olvidaste a Sebastian? -Kurt hablaba tranquilo pero con aquel toque agresivo en su voz que advertía una pelea._

_-No me vengas con eso, Sebastian fue un error..._

_-Un error en el que tu participaste, me heriste -interrumpió Kurt -A diferencia tuya, yo sé a quien amo y esto es trabajo._

_-Déjalo- susurró Blaine._

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-Que lo dejes, dentro de poco heredaré la empresa de mi padre legalmente, déjalo, no tendrás que preocuparte por dinero, Kurt..._

_-¿Insinúas que sea un mantenido?- Kurt se levantó de la mesa y dando un estridente golpe a esta con una de sus manos provocando que Blaine se asuste por la inesperada reacción pero volvió a su expresión seria._

_-No seras un mantenido Kurt._

_-Blaine, cuando me conociste sabías que yo iba a ser actor y escenas como estas estarán siempre, en toda historia hay mínimo un beso, sería con hombres, serían con mujeres, no hay diferencia porque no siento nada. Actuar es mi sueño y lo sabes._

_-Kurt, no quiero verte besar a alguien más, entiéndelo._

_-Blaine, esto no esta en discusión- hubo una tensa pausa hasta que Kurt suspiró y miró a Blaine de forma seria -No quiero pelear- se acercó a la salida y abrió la puerta._

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_-Voy a caminar un rato._

_Y Blaine lo vio salir._

-Si hubiera sabido que esa sería la última vez que lo vería, que escucharía su voz no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en detenerlo, llenarlo de besos, aceptar que yo era el idiota por comportarme así- Blaine observó como su mujer se sentaba a su lado, podía ver la mirada dolida e indignada que ella le dedicaba, pero como quería seguir escuchando.

-Blaine, quiero saber que ocurrio después, contra quien compito, quiero recostruirte desde cero, quiero ser parte de tu corazón así como tú lo eres del mío. No me importa si eres bisexual, gay o pansexual, o lo que sea, me importas TÚ- ella lo besó y él no le correspondió.

-Lo siento, no hay nadie que ocupe ese lugar que él dejó vacío en mí.

Ella lo observó y sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Lloraba por ambos porque sabía que Blaine no lloraría, no, él nunca lloraba, era ella quien siempre lloraba por ambos porque Blaine se prometió a si mismo no llorar nunca más, porque sabe muy bien que Kurt odiaría que llorase por su recuerdo.

-Puedes seguir escuchando el final de mi historia o marcharte, te e hecho mucho daño y no dudaría en darte el divorcio si me lo pides- Blaine la observó y ella sintió su corazón estrujarse.

-Escucharé...-

_La noche era fría, fría como ninguna otra y aquella enorme cama que solía compartir con Kurt estaba solamente ocupada por Blaine._

_Blaine no podia dormir, estaba preocupado, ya era tarde y Kurt no había regresado. Se levantó y vistió, salió del apartamento dejando una nota para Rachel quien se despertó al sentir a alguien entrar a su alcoba, ella expresó su preocupación por Kurt, y Blaine esperó a que ella se colocara algo abrigado para salir._

_Ambos tomaron el auto de Anderson y empezaron a recorrer las calles de New York, deteniendose en cada parque, en cada karaoke, en cada bar que veían._

_Nada._

_New York era una ciudad grande, con gran cantidad de lugares a los que poder ir, era la ciudad que nunca duerme._

_Ambos estaban a punto de darse por vencidos, a lo mejor, Kurt había regresado al apartamento. Cuando iban a dar vuelta atrás y regresar, pudieron ver a Kurt caminar por las calles iluminadas artificialmente, se le notaba pensativo._

_Blaine y Rachel bajaron del auto para dirigirse a él, quince metros los separaba. Pero ambos se detuvieron al escuchar el grito de una mujer._

_-¡Cuidado!-_

_Volvieron su vista a donde la mujer señalaba y vieron como un auto se acercaba veloz a una adolescente que se hallaba petrificada del pánico en media calle. Lo siguiente que Rachel y Blaine pudieron apreciar fue como Kurt corría hacia la chica, la empujaba y él era impactado por el auto y lanzando el cuerpo de Kurt unos metros a la derecha mientras que el automovil chocaba contra un poste de luz._

_Blaine sintió como la sangre se le helaba y su cuerpo le impedía moverse, miró a Rachel y la notó en su mismo estado, volvió él a mirar a donde todas aquellas personas curiosas empezaban a aglomerarse._

_Cuando su celular sonó minutos después fue cuando recien pudo reaccionar. Miró la pantalla y esta indicaba el número de Kurt._

_-¿a...alo?_

_-¿Blaine Anderson?- la voz de una mujer hablaba._

_-s...si- tartamudeó. Sabía lo que venía, pero no lo quería aceptar._

_-Soy Elizabeth Jones, verá, su amigo ha salvado mi vida y él se encuentra gravemente herido, le he avisado a usted porque es el último número marcado en el móvil del joven que me ha salvado la vida, estamos esperando a que venga la ayuda, nos encontramos en..._

_-Sé donde se encuentran, lo... Lo estoy viendo yo mismo- la voz de Blaine tembló y cerró la llamada, sus pies parecieron reaccionar al fin y empezó a correr, miraba aquel tumulto de gente y le parecía que cada vez estaba más lejos._

_Cuando por fin llegó, Blaine se abrió paso entre la multitud de curiosos y vio como Kurt estaba bañado en su propia sangre, la chica a la que había salvado se encontraba intentando frenar el sangrado cortando telas de su propia ropa y de la de Kurt._

_Él cayo de rodillas al suelo y la chica lo observo, sintió pena por aquel extraño que lloraba y tomaba la mano de su héroe y aquella muchaba observó nuevamente el rostro de aquel que le había salvado la vida._

_-Un ángel- susurró ella. Eso le transmitía ese rostro que se mantenía elegante aun cuando la muerte rondara e intentara colocar sus garras sobre tan bello hombre._

_-Kurt, lo siento...-lloraba Blaine -Perdóname, no te debí gritar, no te debí decir nada de lo que te dije, perdóname...- su voz entrecortada por el llanto hacía que todas las personas a su alrededor se sintieran como unos completos bastardos al estar ahí para mirar como perfectos fisgones un momento tan triste y tan íntimo._

_-¡KURT!- gritó Rachel quien también cayó al suelo y tomó la otra mano de Kurt, abrazándose a ella como si de eso dependiera su vida._

_Y Kurt abrió sus ojos de forma lenta, vio a Rachel y a Blaine sujetando sus manos, llorando sin percatarse que había despertado, su cabeza dolía y sabía que sangraba._

_-Gracias por salvarme la vida Kurt- la Elizabeth sonrió y Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa._

_Blaine y Rachel levantaron su mirada y las lágrimas de ambos corrieron de nuevo. Sólo para ver como la mirada de Kurt se apagaba._

_-Kurt...- le llamo Blaine- Kurt...- escuchó como los paramédicos habían llegado y se abrían paso entre la multitud -Kurt...- susurró y sintió como Rachel se negaba soltar el cuerpo inerte de Kurt._

_Elizabeth lo miraba, pedía disculpas en susurros. Ella también había perdido algo esa noche, supo ella que se haba enamorado de un ave que emprendió su vuelto. Un ángel que se marchó._

_Blaine perdió parte de su corazón esa noche. Todo para él cambió. Nunca más lloró, nunca más amó, no le interesó nada, se convirtió en un frío hombre de negocios._

_Rachel. Ella no lloró nunca más de forma sincera, sólo sobre el escenario ella derramaba sus lágrimas, aquellas que contenía día a día. Se dedicaba de entera a Broadway, se decía a si misma que ella tenía que terminar de cumplir el sueño de Kurt, un sueño compartido que tenían._

_Aquellos que conocían a Kurt sufrieron, todos sufrieron por su perdida y ni aun con el pasar de los años lo superaron._

Blaine observó a su mujer y ella le devolvía la mirada, miró después su mano y se quitó el anillo de bodas y compromiso. Tomó la mano de Blaine y se los entregó.

-Nadie puede llegar a ti porque tú no lo permites, te amo Blaine, pero tú amas a un ser que ya no está- ella abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Blaine se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el balcón, miró como el día moría y daba paso al crepúsculo. El viento rozaba su rostro y le susurraba al oído.

Blaine Anderson estaba seguro que en el susurro del viento podía oír la voz de Kurt cantarle al oído.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_all your life_

_you were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_all your life_

_you were only waiting for this moment to be free..._

-_Blackbird fly_- cantó él también, elevó su mirada al cielo que empezaba a mostrar las primeras estrellas y estuvo seguro que vio el rostro de Kurt sonreírle desde lo alto -_Blackbird fly_...

**FiN**

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Uy, que dolor de dedos, ¿pueden creer que escribí este testamento en mi celular? Llevaba días con la idea rondando por la cabeza y tuve que escribirlo.

Espero les haya gustado. Mi trágico fic Klaine.

Al 70_% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido._


End file.
